


Of Snotlouts and Hiccups

by InsertACreativeNameHere__SlavicViking



Series: Through Time and Space (Hiccstrid drabbles) [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt, and snot, how do tags here work?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertACreativeNameHere__SlavicViking/pseuds/InsertACreativeNameHere__SlavicViking
Summary: Punching Snotlout then seemed like a good idea. Now, having to suffer this peculiar version of karma as she sat in the ER with him, she began to reconsider. Though she had to admit - this mysterious "Hiccup" sure sounded interesting.





	Of Snotlouts and Hiccups

“I can’t believe this is happening.”

Astrid hauled Snotlout’s buff arm over her shoulders and helped him out of the car. A breathless huff escaped her when the man leaned on her heavily, swinging them both to the sides as she tried to regain balance. She bit the inside of her cheek and hefted the man up.

“Come on, Snot,” she clenched her teeth. The strap of her bag slid over to her elbow, bumping against her tight and hip as she moved, frustrating her to no end. Snotlout’s bulky body briefly slammed into hers and they both swung to the left before he finally somewhat regained his posture.

“You don’t have to lead me, I’m not a baby,” he mumbled unconvincingly as he made a move to retreat his arm.

“And what - let you fall to the ground?” Astrid pulled the limb back where it was, stifling another huff when the rough material of his cheap leather jacket pressed against the bare skin of her neck, tiny studs digging themselves in. “Not on my watch.”

“You hit me,” Snotlout pointed out drowsily, moving the arm back and forth. Astrid growled.

“Quit moving it around!” She moved her shoulder up to prevent the bag from falling off her arm, shooting the man by her side a brief glance. “And you deserved it.”

“I did no-oof!” He yelped, his voice turning into an unnatural high pitch by the end as Astrid pushed herself inside the hospital building, the cold metal doorframe impacting with his other arm. Astrid marched down the pale-white corridor, wasting no time in finding their destination. She pushed open the doors to the Emergency Room and halted, Snotlout’s body leaning dangerously forward upon the unexpected stop. Her eyes slid over all the more or less injured children, teens, adults and elders in the waiting room. Some cast the newcomers a curious glance, though the spark of interest died off quickly enough. Her back screamed with relief when she caught a free spot on the other side of the corridor.

“Go there,” She gestured the seat with her head. “I’ll go look for a nurse.”

Snotlout for once complied and silently trudged his way through the busy corridor, his steps heavy and uncoordinated, one of his hands raised to massage the side of his face. Feeling of guilt crept up on her as she saw his miserable posture. She shook her head silently and gnawed at her lip – she did the right thing and took him to the ER. And it was not as though Snotlout himself was all that innocent, a voice at the back of her head quickly jumped in to reassure her.

Taking her eyes of her college classmate, she focused on getting any information that would help them get this thing solved. She felt lost in the unknown surroundings. Despite being injured on numerous occasions due to her passion for physical activity, she was not willing to touch the ER with a ten-foot pole. There was no small injury she could not treat herself – no need to make a fuss over it. Simple as that.

As she soon found out, a nurse of any sort was hard to find on its own but to find one that would not immediately brush her away was a huge feat. After a few unsuccessful attempts at engaging in a conversation, Astrid’s determination slumped and with a sigh and terrible feeling of defeat she made her way back to Snot. Her eyes caught a glimpse of her watch and she cursed under her breath, much to the dismay of some parents sitting close by.

Snotlout, thank Thor, managed to stay still in his seat, looking through a newspaper. Where he got it from, she had no idea. She quirked her eyebrow when she saw a celebrity couple on the cover and stifled a snort.

“It seems it might take a while,” she informed him unceremonialy, heavily sliding into the chair beside him. She fixed the dark leather watch on her wrist. “I can’t stay here for that long. You should call someone.”

“My phone is in my car,” he shrugged in response, turning the page of the newspaper all to nonchalantly for someone that very well may have a concussion.

She grunted in her seat because of course he left his phone somewhere that cannot be reached at that exact moment. Feeling her patience threading, she dug out her own cellphone from the pocket in her jeans and shoved it in-between two pages of the glossy magazine.

“Use mine,” Quickly catching the phone and closing the magazine, he glanced at her apprehensively before typing out a number clumsily.

Having nothing else to do as he made his call, she looked around the people sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Her eyes caught a little girl on the other side of the corridor, cheeks red and puffed, a crease on her forehead and a frown indicating she was in pain. She quickly pressed her face into her mother’s arm when she saw Astrid shooting a small smile her way and the blonde felt her cheek grow hot as she quickly looked away in embarrassment. Kids.

“Hiccup?” She raised one of her eyebrows when she heard the name to her left. “It’s me, Snotlout.”

She noticed him glance at her briefly before he continued.

“I was…attacked!” Snotlout’s loud exclamation made some of the people glance his way, a look of annoyance quickly making their way on their faces. Astrid elbowed him in the stomach as “friendly” as she could, irked herself. Attacked? He didn’t attack him, for Thor’s sake. She crossed her arms, shooting an ominous glare his way.

“No- Hiccup, I didn’t get into a fight,” The chair next to her kept squeaking and moving as Snotlout violently shifted in his seat. “I told you- hey, that’s not funny. I could have died,”

He saw her glare, a nervous laugh escaping him before he quickly turned to the side. Astrid drummed her fingers on the sleeve of her leather jacket.

“ _I’m_ dramatic?” He snorted along with the poor chair’s complaint. “How about- you’re the Drama Queen. No, that’s not true….shut up!”

“Snotlout!” She hissed upon noticing the look of displeasure thrown their way. Punching him then seemed like a good idea. Now, having to suffer this peculiar version of karma, she began to reconsider.

“Sorry, sorry,” he quickly turned to her with a somewhat apologetic look on his face. His brows creased as the voice on the other side of the line spoke something she couldn’t hear. “Saint…Ellen’s?”

“Helen’s,” Astrid complied with a subtle roll of her eyes as she flexed the fingers of her right hand.

“Right. Helen’s,” Snotlout repeated into the device. “Uh-huh, sure. Yeah, bye.”

“Well?” she inquired once he gave her the phone back.

“Twenty minutes top,” Snotlout said as he eagerly returned to the magazine. Astrid cautiously glanced at her watch. With a sigh, she slid further into her plastic chair. The hands of the clock on the wall in front of her moved painfully slow as she waited for this mysterious “Hiccup” to appear. Seventeen minutes, she counted, into their waiting, a tall, slim figure materialized in the ER’s doors.

The man quickly eyed the room full of people, his posture straightening once he spotted her and Snotlout. He made a b-line towards them, thousands of words of apology already on his lips. Astrid, slightly overwhelmed by the torrent of words and the man’s quite expressive presence as well as animated gestures, fixed her eyes on the extraordinary young man in front of her, mind surprisingly blank.

“Hiccup?” the man in question shut up abruptly, red coloring his freckled face.

“Ah, well – yes,” he outstretched his hand only to hastily remove it to take off what looked like a motorcycle glove. “Sorry – forgot. Hi.”

“Hiccup” shot her a shy smile as he extended his hand once more, this time a bare one.

“Astrid,” A grin spread over her face involuntarily as she shook it. His chaotic albeit not unpleasant presence took her off guard certainly, though she could not help but feel somewhat absorbed. His movements of an animated character and joyous but completely disorganized entity caught her attention momentarily in a way no one else had before, it seemed.

Gods, it was not normal for a smile to be as enchanting as his.

“Hiccup! Finally!” He was the first one to break eye contact, turning to face his cousin.

“So – what _did_ you do?” He crossed his arms over his chest, the gentle smile transforming into a confident smirk. Astrid decided she liked him.

“Ask her,” Snotlout pointed to the blonde with his head, quickly regretting it as shown by the scowl on his face. Hiccup turned to her with a quirked eyebrow, obviously surprised.  
  
“You?” It was possible she was looking into it too much but she could swear she saw the corner of his lips lifting up. “He was actually telling the truth?”

“The tru-“ the realization his her. She drew her eyebrows together in a frown. “Oh for Thor’s sake – I didn’t attack you.”

She turned to meet Hiccup’s eye.

“He deserved it,” she ensured quickly, the knot in her stomach loosening up the second a short, melodic laugh escapes him.

“I don’t doubt that,” He grinned with a shake of his head.

“Hey!” A voice to his left interrupted. “Whose side are you on?”

Astrid bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from openly laughing, feeling lighter than she had in a while. Her eyes caught the clock on the wall and the smile slipped off her face.

“Odin’s beard – it’s so late!” She grabbed her bag in a rush, moving the chair to the side along with it by accident. She winced. “I have to go.”

“I- thanks for taking him in here,” Hiccup jumped in and she looked at him quizzically.

“I _sent_ him in here.”

“Still – I, um,” His previous confidence gone, he fumbled over his words, twiddling with his long fingers. “Well…”

“Well?”

“Just ask her out already,” Snotlout grumbled from his seat, turning another page of his magazine. Hiccup’s eyebrows traveled inhumanely high as he spluttered out random, incomprehensible sounds, shifting between unnaturally pale and worryingly red. His cousin sighed. “I have to do everything around here.”

Hiccup, a real-life equivalent of a deer caught in the headlights, shifted a little, not really knowing what to do. His eyes finally landed on her, apology written all over his face. Astrid didn’t know what came over her but she couldn’t hold back any longer and laughed.

“Well, he has my number, doesn’t he?” She grinned with a wink before exiting the ER, a stupid smile stuck on her face throughout the rest of the day.

It only broadened once a well-known melody signalized a phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever post here on ao3 - I'll make sure to update and post my works here in the near future. ;) Can also be found on ffnet ("Through time and space" by InsertACreativeNameHere) and Tumblr (ER AU by slavicviking)


End file.
